Valentine's Day on the Island
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya shows Storm how to have a fun Valentine's Day.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Mya was busy making hearts out of plants and clay that she found in the river basin. She had been giggling and twirling to herself all day long. She even walked over to Storm and began drawing hearts on his horse hindquarters and horse body.

"Hey now…tickles," Storm chuckled, now glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Sorry Storm! But you are part of my decoration!" she grinned happily.

"Decoration for what?" he chuckled, now gently touching her with his tail.

"It's Valentine's Day! A wonderful day to show love and joy to those that mean the world to you!" she giggled, now running to make a wreath out of red and pink flowers.

"Valentine's Day?" he asked, now following her and looking absolutely confused. His other friends were confused as well.

"Is this a day celebrated in the human world?" Another centaur asked.

"Yes. It is one of the best holidays in the world," she smiled, now climbing the tree to pull down more flowers from the branches.

"So this is the holiday where you all spread love and joy to the ones you love? Similar to our ceremony where we shared those flower bands and wreaths?" Storm smirked, now eyeing her carefully. Mya blushed hard, remembering that he placed a small wreath on her wrist during that ceremony.

"Yes," Mya said, now blushing red. Mya knew that they were just friends, but lately Storm had been giving her hints about perhaps that he wanted more in the future.

"I would like to learn more about your Valentine's day activities," Storm crooned, now leaning against the tree. The other centaurs were in awe; no one had seen a centaur have a special friendship like this with a human. Kirall couldn't help but be a bit jealous though. She was meant to be Storm's mate and she did like him, but she no longer had his attention.

"Storm…" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes," he said, now turning to her.

"May I speak to you alone?" she asked. Storm nodded and followed her to a private part of the woods. As she turned to him, she hung her head. "Storm…you know how I still feel about you."

"I know Kirall. You know that I did not mean to harm you," Storm said, now running a hand through her hair.

"But why?! Then why did you say you didn't want to be my mate anymore?! You loved me for centuries!" she said, tears gathering.

"Please don't cry Kirall! I didn't know that this would happen!" Storm said, now placing his hands on her shoulders. His heart was breaking as he watched her slowly begin to cry.

"Then why…please be honest with me," she said sadly.

"I-I have formed a deep friendship with someone. Something that may change perhaps in the future…" Storm said, now feeling her pull away.

"Change into what?" Kirall asked, now confused.

"Change into something…more than friendship. But that is all I can say for now," Storm said, now turning as he heard Mya climbing down from the tree on the other side. Kirall nodded sadly and ran a hand down his face.

"Storm…I will always love you. But I know you have changed because I no longer have your heart. I wish you the best…" Kirall said, now leaning over and kissing him on the mouth. Storm felt her deepen the kiss, but just as he was about to pull away, they both heard a gasp. Both turned and saw Mya looking at them in pure shock!

"Mya…" Storm said, now seeing her look at him in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude," Mya said, now turning and quickly walking out.

"Mya! Mya wait a moment!" Storm said, now turning back to Kirall. "Kirall, we will always be good friends…but I have to be honest with you and with myself."

"I understand Storm. Now go…she needs you," Kirall said, now seeing him give her a sad nod and then gallop after Mya.

Storm burst into the clearing and saw Mya still trying to make a Valentine wreath. Smirking, he walked up behind her and knelt down and began biting her neck!

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! HEY!" Mya said in shock.

"Now then…let's celebrate this holiday of yours," he chuckled in her ear.

"Storm! Let me go! You need to be celebrating it with Kirall!" Mya said, now turning to him and trying to smile. "I understand if you are in love with her. She is very beautiful and kind."

"Mya…"

"And she is a centaur!"

"Mya…"

"And she GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And with those words, he picked her up and walked over to the red and pink flowers in the field close by. He then gently tossed her in it and he jumped in too! Once he moved his hair from his face, he leaned his chest on her to make sure she couldn't get away and tickled under her chin with his hand. Her cute giggles made him grin from ear to ear.

"Listen to me," he laughed lightly, now placing a single clawed finger on her mouth. "Yes, she kissed me. But there was a reason for it."

"Huh?" Mya asked.

"It was a kiss goodbye. I already told her how I felt. We will always be good friends, but it is not in my heart to be Kirall's mate," Storm said, now peering deep into Mya's eyes. "Therefore, I don't want you getting that impression. I am not in love with Kirall."

"R-Really?" Mya asked, now trying to soak in all of what he told her. But she squeaked in surprise as he leaned in and gently pecked her on the lips, making her look away and blush.

"Really," he smiled deviously. He then sat up and helped her up and began gently massaging her shoulders with his strong hands. "Now then…let's celebrate."

"Sounds wonderful to me!" Mya smiled, now motioning for him to put his head down. He nodded and once he did, she kissed his cheek. Grinning widely, he looked at her and she could have sworn she saw hearts in his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day Storm!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Mya," he chuckled, now walking with her back as they began baking apple rose cakes, flower petal juice, and pink berry pastries drizzled in honey!

Once they had all of the items prepared, they passed them out to all of their friends and everyone had a great time! The party was just beginning!

"This is going to be a great party!" Mya smiled, now waving to the forest fairies who just arrived.

"Yes, it will be. Now come," Storm said, now placing a wreath on her head made of red and pink flowers. "I made this for you."

"T-Thank you Storm!" Mya grinned happily! She had never received a gift on Valentine's Day! He then picked her up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an equally strong hug! Nothing like celebrating the holiday with her very best friend in the world!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I absolutely ADORE Valentine's Day! It has got to be the best holiday in the world (besides Easter and Christmas! And my birthday XD**


End file.
